Talk:Scion (Worm)
WORM SPOILERS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I see quite a few corrections need to be made for this page. The first error is his weaknesses. Scion may be cruel, and may play with his opponents, but that is no way his true weakness. That true weakness is the psychological aspect. For those not familiar with the Wormverse, Scion had a counterpart. Where he was the Warrior, the entity with the firepower, his counterpart, Eden, was the thinker. She had the ultimate in precognitive powers, including the Path-to-Victory described in the wiki. However, she was killed by Contessa, who had received the Path-to-Victory shard after Eden crashed into Earth due to paying too much attention to the shard and not enough to her surroundings. Anyway, after Eden was killed, Scion went into a sort of depression. That is how they managed to kill him, in the end, by showing Scion several sculptures and things resembling that of Eden. Eventually they used someone with a perception power that made him look like Eden to distract Scion for a while, and while that happened they managed to kill him. Secondly, it's not "The Behemoth", just "Behemoth" Thirdly, that picture is not an "artist's rendition of the true form of Scion." It's called the Atropal Scion, from Forgotten Realms. Fourthly, his travelling speed has been calculated as 30 or so million ''times the speed of light. Source (Which is a good feat thread, by the by) here: https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2oc7fa/respect_the_entities_worm/ Now moving on from the article and on to Scion itself. Honestly, he's a hard character to tier properly, mainly because of his properties, mainly Sting. Sting is probably Scion's deadliest attack, all things considered. It's the ultimate attack, and when it hits something, it's erased. Not from one reality, but from ''all ''of them. However, this doesn't mean that Scion has the range to erase the universe. Basically, while he could not destroy somebody the size of a Star, he could possibly kill a tier 2 character that is smaller than a planet. On the topic of being tier 2, the very ''act of him coming to Earth was enough to cause timelines to diverge, creating Earth Aleph and Earth Bet. If that's not tier 2, I don't know. :You are not allowed to upgrade his tier to 2-C, but the other changes seem mostly reasonable. Antvasima (talk) 10:07, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Speed Does "312,5c" mean 312 and a half c or 3125c? :Where did you find that number? Also, use four tildes (~) to sign your posts. Antvasima (talk) 03:29, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :It was the old speed value. Given that it had no source, I felt it was best to replace it with the speed feat sourced above. Promestein (talk) 03:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Antvasima (talk) 04:47, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Wait, are Worm profiles allowed on this wiki? It is a web novel so I was unsure Alakabamm (talk) 05:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I was not aware of this, but if it is a popular notable official work, I suppose that it may be alright. Antvasima (talk) 05:06, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Scion is not genderless Hi, Scion does in fact have a gender. He doesn't just appear as being male, he is defined as being male in the series. This is literally stated by Scion himself, as he had a mate that that was in charge of creativity and intelligence. Since he originally had a female companion and mate, that means he can't be considered as a genderless being. So the category needs to be removed and changed.SageM (talk) 23:25, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I will fix it. Antvasima (talk) 07:09, July 15, 2018 (UTC)